The Canine Outback Mystery Mission
The Canine Outback Mystery Mission is the fifteenth episode of Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol and of the first season. Summary While visiting the Canine Outback for their very first mystery mission, Team Pahkitew must figure out the objective of the mystery mission when the mission pad says that it involves gathering the members of a female canine Pokémon group known as The Eevee Sisters. Plot The episode starts with a shot of the Canine Outback, which cuts to Team Pahkitew playing tag. Jasmine tags Shawn, who tags Sky, who tags Dave, who tags Ella, who tags Sugar and so on. When Dave tags Topher, Topher's camera goes flying out of his grasp. Team Pahkitew follows Topher's camera until it lands up in a small tree. Jasmine gets Topher's camera out of the small tree and gives it to him. The mission pad then sets off the mission alarm and Team Pahkitew hears it. Team Pahkitew rushes to the mission pad and Ivy turns it on. After Ivy gives her the mission pad, Scarlett reads the mission information and finds that the objective is not described. Scarlett declares to her teammates that they have a mystery mission for the very first time and Shawn asks what the mystery mission is. Jasmine claims that the mystery mission for the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol is figure out the objective of the mission. Sky sees a clue on the mission pad, which reads "This mystery mission involves gathering the members of The Eevee Sisters!". Team Pahkitew puts on their Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol outfits and go to the house of The Eevee Sisters while Jasmine sings the Kangaskhan Hop song. When the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol arrives at the Eevee Sisters house, Jasmine ends her signature song and the patrol goes into the house. Suddenly, Eevee, a friend of the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol, rushes to Shawn and licks all over him, including on his feet and under his arms, and Shawn bursts into laughter due to how ticklish Eevee is licking him. Eevee then asks the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol why they are in her and her sisters' house and Ivy tells Eevee that the patrol has a mystery mission that involves gathering her and her sisters. Eevee happily agrees to help the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol gather the rest of her sisters and the group begins searching the house for Eevee's sisters. During the search, Jasmine finds Jolteon and alerts the others. Sky chases down Jolteon and tells her that she and her sisters need to be gathered as part of the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol's mystery mission, to which Jolteon understands. The group goes into Umbreon's room and Umbreon kindly introduces herself. Shawn and Jasmine get scared of Umbreon and sing the song Scared of You while running around the room. After the song ends, Shawn and Jasmine discover that Umbreon is actually rather friendly and are relieved. While Topher takes pictures of Umbreon's room, Shawn tells Umbreon that she and her issuers need to be gathered as part of the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol's mystery mission, to which Umbreon understands. After the group enters Glaceon's room, they all start skating around to look for Glaceon. Shawn accidentally gets his upper body trapped in an ice block and asks for help. Jasmine skates over to Shawn and tickles his foot paws, making Shawn laugh and break the ice block with his wagging tail. Shawn thanks Jasmine for helping him and Jasmine says "You're welcome!". Ella sings a song about ice skating as she skates and Topher happily takes pictures of Glaceon's room as he skates. Sammy finds Glaceon and tells her about the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol's mystery mission, to which Glaceon agrees to help with. When the group enters Leafeon's room, Topher bumps into Jasmine while taking pictures and Jasmine tumbles down a hill until Leafeon accidentally traps her in a log. Jasmine tries to get out of the log herself, but fails and asks Sky, Shawn, Sammy and Scarlett for help. This causes Sky, Shawn, Sammy and Scarlett to sing the song Gotta Get Her Out as they try to find a way to get Jasmine out of the log. Jasmine sighs sadly after the song, so Ivy tickles her mother's feet to cheer her up, causing her to giggle and wiggle a bit. Sky sees this and gets an idea. Shawn, Sky, Sammy, Scarlett and Ivy all tickle Jasmine's feet, making her laugh and break out of the log. Jasmine tells Leafeon about the Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol's mystery mission, to which Leafeon agrees to help with. Quotes Songs * Kangaskhan Hop * Scared of You * Gotta Get Her Out * What's the Objective? * Hurry Home Trivia * For lunch at the end of this episode, Team Pahkitew goes to Jasmine's house for mangoes. * This is the first episode to have Mystery Mission in its title. Category:Pahkitew Pokémon Patrol Episodes